cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Varmland
Nation Information aka wtfbbqgrrl 0h Noes! History Varmland was founded on August 10 in the year of our Lord 2009. The High Council of Varmland, upon observing the world situation immediately took steps to seek out an alliance with like-minded nations and requested admission to the Christian Coalition of Countries on August 11, 2009. Government and politics Varmland recognizes The Lord as our true ruler and state officials as His stewards. The constitution of Varmland mandates two Prime Ministers: Prime Minister of Sacred Affairs and Prime Minister of Secular Affairs. Together they head The Council of Minsters, who make national policy and oversee implementation through their particular area of concern. The House of Electors is Varmland's unicameral legislative body. They are charged with proposing legislation and electing from their number The Council of Ministers. All citizens of Varmland over the age of 18 and current with their Tithe are eligible to vote for the House of Electors. Ministries and Current Office Holders *'Prime Minister For Sacred Affairs': Father Xeno Panczak *'Prime Minister For Secular Affairs': L Ruth *'Minister of Foreign Affairs and Intelligence': Mother Juliana *'Minister Of Defense': General I. Will Praysse *'Consul General - Seamless Garment Initiative': Olga Ignatova *'Minister Of The Treasury': Ignatius M. Tithington *'Minister of Education and Health': Xenia Panczak *'Minister Of Trade and Economic Development': Erszabet Kobzari-Keller *'Minister Of Technology And Infrastructure Development': Cyril Keller *'Minister Of Agriculture And The Interior': Olaf Engberg *'Chief Officer - Customs and Border Protection': Ruby Price aka "The Forlorn Hope" listed in order of authority when authority becomes disordered. Political Parties Varmland has no formal political parties. Any Citizen over the age of 21 is eligible to run for the Board of Electors, provided they meet at the time of general elections the following criteria: * Candidate shall not be on trial for any crime * Candidate will be current on The Tithe. * Candidate will provide attestations of good moral character from their church. * Candidate shall not have been convicted of Felony Crimes of Debasement (which laws have been amended to include Felony Domestic Crimes as indistinct from FCD) Domestic Legal Structure Varmland's police force is a unified body that in times of external conflict serves also as the armed forces. Both citizens and aliens are guaranteed the right to a fair hearing before a jury of their peers. Crimes of Debasement are among those most strongly prosecuted. If found guilty, the convicted is required to relinquish any public office, pay direct reparations as determined by the courts, and at the victim's discretion may be either sent to prison for a term to be determined by the courts in consultation, or life-exiled to a secure monastic facility of the court's choice. Varmland has no Death Penalty. Varmland needs no Death Penalty. Economy Silver and Lumber make up Varmland's economic base of trade. The Ministry of Trade and Economic Development works closely with Varmland Customs and Border Protection to ensure all trading partners are assessed before agreements are offered - and monitored once accepted. Varmland will not trade with nations having a history of human rights violations. Such violations are defined in Varmland's civil code referencing Crimes of Debasement. Varmland also enthusiastically joins with her allies in the international marketing of technology. The national tax rate of Varmland averages at 28%. This is the combined rate of two separate taxes *The Tithe: A flat 10% tax assessed on each citizen over the age of 18. The Tithe funds Churches, Schools, Health Care, Peacemaking & Arbitration, and Emergency Social Relief. Tithe may also be paid by barter or services rendered to above concerns. *Income Tax: 12%-22% tax assessed on each wage earner on earnings minus 10% Tithe. Income Tax funds Infrastructure Development and Maintenance, Governmental Staffing, Military/Police Services, Courts, etc. Foreign relations and armed forces Varmland welcomes emissaries of all nations who come in peace and good-will. Whilst visiting, emissaries with proper diplomatic credentials are offered housing gratis in one of several cottages on the grounds of Boris and Gleb House, Varmland's Foreign Ministry. While there they are invited to take part in all social and spiritual activities Pokrovgrad has to offer, including a fine public beach, worship and prayer services, academic lectures, softball league, public concerts in the Hyytelöön Square, and community meals. Varmland Orders Of Merit are bestowed upon nationals as well as foreign parties in acknowledgement of service to the greater good of faith, state, and world. In the case of foreign parties Orders of Merit are awarded at the sole discretion of the High Council. Geography Varmland is situated on the Atlantic Coast with a harbor boasting a natural Fifty Foot Draught in the main channel, suitable for the largest most modern Cape-Size merchant vessels. A fertile coastal plain gives way inland to large forests and hills rich with silver ore. The Faith River originates in the high mountains at Varmland's western frontier and wends its way through a gently cut valley to outlet at Krähehafen, an under-construction first class deepwater port named in honor of Sir David Crowe of Pashmenish our ally and first benefactor. Climate Unexpectedly Frosty Cities and urban areas Capital: Pokrovgrad (pop. 8000) :::Situated on the coast and deep-water harbor, Pokrovgrad is the first city of Varmland. Pokrovgrad was planned around the harbor, with main thoroughfares of public services and commerce radiating from the port and intersected by broadly curving commercial streets and residential terraces. :::Interspersed with the churches, homes, shops, and offices are government mandated public parks and plots for urban ecumenical gardening and farming. The crown jewel of public spaces is Hyytelöön Square - the center of fellowship and celebration, including Sunday after-church ecumenical coffee and donuts. Hyytelöön Square was named by its architect, Esa Essbjörn, in honor of Jelly Doughnut of Wiggliana - another and no less important benefactor and also a mentor to the young nation. :::2010 is a Year of Paschal Unity and citizens from all parts of Varmland as well as foreign emissaries will gather for Great Bright Week 2010 - Eight days of feasts, fireworks, music, and meat. Sveta Maria(pop. 1000-2000 varies) :::Set upland towards the mountains, this is Varmland's second city. It serves as base of operations for the Silver and Timber industries. In addition, many small dachas and cabins are under construction in lands set aside to remain as natural as possible while still being a place of retreat and restoration for weary cranky government officials who too often erupt or collapse. News Varmland Day 48: In a communique sent anonymously to Father Xeno, a group calling itself The Companions requested an additional event be added to the 2010 Great Bright Week Games. The event requested is called by them "Till Tossing". Further the Samizdat Companions requested Ecumenical Diplomatic Credentials be issued to a minister named Reverend Billy of no named church affiliation. Consul Ignatova volunteered to take the matter under the aegis of the SGI for investigation and report. Further, graffiti as started to appear near the foreign ministry. If anyone knows the meaning of "S = C" please contact the Consul's office. If you wish to remain anonymous, you may report it to the clergy or monastic of your choosing. Population, migration and ethnicity Language Standard English is the language of government and commerce. Immigrants are encouraged also to retain their own language and some, by way of paying The Tithe, teach foreign languages in Varmland's informal continuing education system. Among the highly represented minority languages are Russian and Liturgical Slavonic, Amharic, Malayalam, and Spanish. Religion :Whilst the primary founders and architects of Varmland are Eastern Orthodox Christians, the country has established communities of Anglican, Lutheran, Tewehedo, Malankara, Roman Catholic, and Evangelical confessions. Citizenship and residency however, are not restricted to Christians. By act of the High Council land is allotted and funding set aside for relief of beleaguered peoples of the Planet Bob, irrespective of creed or faith. This is mandated with no expectation of recompense, but that any seeking refuge come in peace and good-will, leaving ethnic, racial, and religious quarrels buried outside of Varmland's national boundaries. Category:Female Heads of State